


It is Him I Love

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Old Married Couple, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: They've known each other over 20 years, and now they're married, and Kirk is still learning things about Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	It is Him I Love

They had just left Paracho de Verduzco in Michoacán, Mexico. The guitar capital of the world - and in fact the galaxy. The guitars there were always remarkably crafted by experts, art pieces as much as instruments. They walked through stalls of merchants, all selling their art and some offering custom made pieces. There were also museums, full of guitars owned by famous people or made by notable artists, some even dating back to the 20th century.  
Spock had been proficient on the Vulcan lute since childhood, and over the years had tried his hand at most other stringed instruments. The guitar, though, was something that he had never attempted to play. Towards the end of their visit Kirk noticed that Spock showed particular interest in an antique piece, and of course Jim decided to buy it for him. Jim had a very bad habit of buying the Vulcan everything he laid eyes on. Spock had of course tried to reduce the interest he expressed in any material object to avoid this. But an antique guitar. He couldn’t hide his interest in that.  
When they returned to their hotel Kirk taught him a few simple chords.  
“You’re picking it up very quickly,” Jim smiled.  
“Of course,” Spock replied. “I rarely find learning new skills difficult. Especially with stringed instruments.”  
Kirk rolled his eyes. “You keep practicing, I’m gonna go shower. I’m not used to this heat.”  
Spock nodded, his fingers brushing the stings. The sound created almost - almost- made him smile. The gentle vibration soothed him. He tried playing a few tunes he remembered from his childhood. His eyes closed as he felt the warm Mexico wind blow over his face. As always, his thoughts were on Jim Kirk. Alongside him, an old Earth song flitted into his mind. One from hundreds of years ago, when Earth was still primitive in its beliefs and treatment of non-heterosexuals.  
"Holy Father," Spock's deep voice slipped easily from his lips. "We need to talk. I have a secret that I cannot keep." His heart beat a little quicker as his fingers moved over the strings, his voice following the melody. "I'm not the boy that you thought you wanted." He hummed a few lines. "I can't give up his touch. It is him I love. It is him."  
"Spock."  
The Vulcan's eyes opened. "Jim," he said, glancing at the door to the balcony. He looked Jim up and down. "You're dripping. And in a towel."  
"And you can sing!" Jim's mouth hung open slightly.  
"I can," Spock replied.  
"How come you never told me?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "You never asked."  
“That’s a terrible reason not to tell somebody something!” Kirk protested. “Especially your husband!”  
“I do not see how our marital status changes whether or not it is appropriate to share information that has not been requested.”  
“Wow.” Jim put his hands on his hips.  
“Wow?” Spock repeated.  
“Sometimes I’m just blown away by how much I can hate you and love you at the same time.”  
Spock seemed unphased. “May I ask you a question?”  
“Shoot.”  
“Would it soothe your irritation if I say - joined you in the shower?”  
Kirk flushed. “Er, yeah. Yeah I think it would.”  
Spock stood up, setting aside the guitar. “You see, Jim,” he said, “That is how you gather information. With questions.”  
Jim would have responded with something snarky, but Spock was already shirtless, and no matter how many times it happened, Jim was completely undone.


End file.
